


Naming it

by Summergoes



Category: Greek
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summergoes/pseuds/Summergoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cappie is thinking that it's probably time to name the thing that's been bugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming it

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY FIRST AND ONLY WORK IN THIS FANDOM. It was written late in season one I think? I'm moving it from my lj to here, with a few tiny edits. Uh, enjoy?

     Cappie doesn't know what it is that makes him look at Rusty as more than a pledge, as more than Casey's brother, at least at first. Later he thinks it maybe has something to do with the way he smiles when he's finished an extremely complex math thing, and he has blue ink smeared across his lips where the pen he used was leaking, or the way he lights up when he's doing something with the brothers. It could be the way he looks at everything like he's never seen it before (because he hasn't, he's called Spitter for a reason), or the way his mouth slants when he frowns, it could be the way he looks in a dress, but Cappie's not admitting anything there. It's all of those things, really, and it's a list that could go on and on, but right now, Cappie thinks it probably has something to do with Rusty's legs around his waist, skinny and pale, with his curls, messy and sweaty and bouncing with every thrust, with his eyes, that he refuses to close all the way, because Rusty always has to know how he's doing, and this is no exception. Cappie is looking at Rusty, and he's thinking that it's probably time to call it love.


End file.
